Letters to the Anonymous
by favoritehello-hardestgoodbye
Summary: Spencer's life throughout her senior year written in a series of letters to an "anonymous person."
1. Chapter 1

In the past two days, I've both read AND watched The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky, and this story was very largely based on Charlie's way of writing letters to a "friend." If you haven't read or watched it, I strongly recommend it. It's such a powerful story, and the film version is amazing beyond words.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. There is no -A in this story, but I will try to follow a little bit of the same storyline that has been in the show throughout the seasons.

This is my favorite thing that I've published on here so far, so I hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

August 25

Dear Anonymous,

The only reason that I am writing this is so that I will receive an A+ on this project. Sure, it sounds exciting, but please do not be fooled by me or my style of writing.

"Write one to two letters a week. They can be addressed to anyone, and you can talk about anything as long as it is related to your life or your senior year. I am assigning this project so that one day, you can pull these letters out from a box and reminisce your last year of high school. I will not be reading these letters, but I will check to make sure that at least one page has been filled per week."

And with that, Mr. Fitz, the new english teacher, tossed me a blue spiral notebook. And now, I am writing this to you.

I chose to write to you because I feel like if I addressed the letters to someone I knew, they would judge me. I also feel like if I addressed these letters to a stranger, they would judge me as well. But not you. I don't think that you would judge me, but maybe it's because you don't exist. Or maybe you do exist, and I'm just out of ideas.

Anyway, back to my point. My name is Spencer Jill Hastings. I'm seventeen years old, I'm a senior, and if you didn't already know, I attend Rosewood High School. My dream school is the University of Pennsylvania.

My dad's name is Peter, and my mom's name is Veronica. They're both lawyers. Some people say that my parents are the best lawyers in the entire state of Pennsylvania. I just wish that they were the best parents in the entire state of Pennsylvania. It's not that I don't love my parents, they're just neglectful towards me at times.

For example, the summer of my freshman year, my parents announced the moment I stepped into the house on the last day of school that they were both leaving for a "business trip" in Hawaii. They kissed me goodbye, which was odd, showed me the list of emergency numbers by the fridge, which was also odd, then walked out to their cars.

They were gone for a month.

I also have an older sister named Melissa, but she lives in this apartment in Philedelphia and never comes home. She says that the city life is more exciting for her than the dull streets of Rosewood, and being home reminded her of Alison, and that made her never want to come

back. I don't blame her.

I should probably tell you a little bit about Alison. We were best friends in middle school, along with Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery. The five of us were attached at the hip, and always did everything with each other. I think of our group friendship now as a strong clique.

Even as a middle schooler, Ali was the most powerful person I had ever met. It was hard for me to adjust to this, considering that I myself was born a leader, and we butted heads all the time. If it weren't for mine and Ali's need for power, our group would have gotten along perfectly. I thought so, anyway.

Towards the summer of eighth grade, Ali began to change. She started wearing lipstick and push-up bras and used our "clique" as excuses when she snuck out of the house to go party at Hollis College.

I always wondered how Ali never got caught with her fake ID, or how she never got busted for drinking, or how no one ever noticed that she was fourteen when everyone else was in their 20's. I think now that Ali was so domineering, even people older than her let her get by with whatever she wanted.

The first day of summer break, Ali planned a sleepover for the five of us in the barn outside of my house. Just the five of us, like old times. Or so I thought.

I caught Ali sneaking out of the barn that night. When I asked her what she was doing, she just told me to "shh" and that she would be back later. Except I didn't "shh," I followed her outside. We got into this huge fight in my backyard, and Ali stormed off to go meet her new friends.

That was the very last time I ever saw Ali. Her body was recovered a year later, and there have been no suspects in her disappearance. The cops think she was murdered, but they don't have any evidence of who committed it.

Since her disappearance, her family moved away, and people lock their doors now at night. The whole town changed when Ali went missing. Until then, everyone thought that Rosewood was a safe place to reside, where their kids could walk the streets alone and go to school dances and sleep with their cars unlocked and their windows open in the summertime. After that night, parents no longer let their kids walk to school on their own. They didn't let their kids play in the backyard after school, and they secretly memorized what their kids wore every time they left the house.

I already know that my senior year will revolve around Ali. That's just how she was, so special that she left a legacy even after she was gone. Her disappearance taught me to live life to the fullest. I could have been grabbed outside just as easily as she had, but I didn't. I think that God saved me that night, and I need to learn to live as powerfully as Ali would have.

This letter is beginning to become lengthy. Pouring my feelings out onto this paper is more relaxing than I thought. Who knows, maybe this might become my next hobby!

Oh, and just in case this "anonymous" happens to be Mr. Fitz reading when you promised us you wouldn't, I think you're hot for an English teacher.

_Spencer_

* * *

__What do you think so far? Please follow & leave a review if you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter in two days, can you tell I'm in love with this story already?

This chapter is shorter, but it's hard to write when you're stuck in bed with the flu. Even the hair on my head feels sick.

Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

August 30

Dear Anonymous,

I have successfully made it through my first week of senior year. I actually think that I might have it easy this semester, with the exception of French. That will never become easy for me.

Mr. Fitz was right; he didn't check to see what we had written in this notebook. He just flipped past the page and checked my name off of his grading list. I guess since only you will be reading this letter, it doesn't matter if I tell you this.

I think Mr. Fitz and Aria have a "thing" for each other.

Or at least he has a "thing" for her. I could tell as soon as she walked in on the second day of school. You see, Aria had signed up for another class, but was transferred into my English class on the second day because her preferred class was too full. He nearly dropped his coffee when he saw her walk in the classroom. He tried to play it off, and I don't think anyone else noticed, but I did. And of course, Aria did. She just stared at him for a second before taking a seat.

Speaking of Aria, I wonder how she's doing. When Ali went missing, her family packed up everything and moved to Iceland. I was happy for her, because she always talked about how she wanted to visit that place when our group was still friends, but her departure made the rest of us drift apart. Now, Hanna is the most popular girl in school, and Emily has a boyfriend and is one of the best swimmers in Pennsylvania. And I'm captian of the field hockey team, student council president, and running for valedictorian. I'm not sure what Aria does now because I haven't talked to her, but her hair has grown out and she wears different clothes than she did before. She looks like one of those people who recycle everything in sight and refuse to eat food that isn't organic. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

I think I'm going to call Aria tonight and ask if she wants to meet up at The Brew tomorrow morning. She'll probably say yes, but she probably won't drink coffee. She doesn't look like the "coffee" type of person anymore.

I think after that, I'm going to call Hanna and Emily. I miss my old friends. We did absolutely everything together in middle school. I don't really have best friends now, just acquaintances. Like Brittany from field hockey, and Sam from student council. We talk at school, but we never see each other on the weekends.

This week, a new girl moved here. I'm not sure what her name is, but her family lives in the DiLaurentis's house, which is really strange. I'm not used to seeing the lights on and people moving around in that house. The DiLaurentis house is next door to me, and Ali's bedroom window was directly across from mine. We used to write messages to each other on dry-erase boards, and we even had signals based on how our curtains were drawn. Now, I look out the window, and there are different curtains, and a different girl who doesn't know that room's story. In fact, if I wrote _her_messages on dry erase boards, she would think I was a freak. And if I left my curtains 1/4 of the way open, she would just assume that that's the way I like to keep them.

Anyway, the girl is really pretty. She reminds me of Emily. She's really skinny, and she has caramel colored skin. Her hair is dark brown, and it's _really _curly. She always wears mini-skirts and she likes to blare music from her bedroom. I haven't seen her at school yet, but I think I'll try to become her friend when I see her. She looks like she could use a friend around here.

Since I'm talking about everyone else, I'll mention Hanna as well. When we were friends, she was bulimic, and she thought only Ali knew, but we all did. We just didn't want to spill her secret. After Ali's body was recovered, she changed in so many ways. She dropped her bad eating habits for yoga, and is super skinny and toned now. She also never wears the same outfit twice, and hangs out with Mona Vanderwaal, which is extremely weird considering that Hanna used to turn her nose up at Mona everytime she got the chance. Hanna is now the reigning "popular girl" at Rosewood High, and gets invited to all of the good parties because she's seeing Noel Kahn, who is almost as well known around here as God. I think she's trying to become some form of Ali. Maybe that's just the way she copes with things.

I think I've done a pretty good job catching you up on everything that's happened, so I'll talk about the present for the rest of this letter.

In two days, Melissa and her new fiancé, Wren, are hosting an engagement dinner at my grandma's lake house. Wren is a doctor, and Melissa says that he's here studying from Britain. They haven't been seeing each other long, but when Melissa sees an opportunity, she pounces on it. I can't blame her because I act the same way. I think it's a "Hastings" thing.

I've already picked out my dress, and I'm going to dress myself up as best as I can. Maybe then, the focus won't be on Melissa as much. I hate that she gets all of the attention. Even my parents prefer her, and I know that's true because when I accuse my parents of this, their faces pale and they start to stutter.

Knowing Melissa, this party will consist of champagne and "adults" and ignoring me. The only reason I was put on the V.I.P. invite list was to make herself look better.

I really don't want to go to this party, but it's better for me to attend than not show up and get called a horrible sister. I'm sure this party will be a drag.

Besides, who has a V.I.P. invitation list for an _engagement _party?

_Spencer_

* * *

__Don't forget to leave a review!

*SPOILER ALERT*

Toby will be introduced in the next chapter! Get excited :)

Before you go, please say a prayer for those who's children were killed this morning in the Connecticut shooting. A parent should never have to bury their own child. I'm not sure how a person can be that cruel, it's extremely sad.


End file.
